Uśpić demony
by MylesowaHudson
Summary: UWAGA - ZAWIERA SPOJLER DO SHADOWHUNTER ACADEMY (HISTORIA JEST OCZYWIŚCIE MOJA, ale jedna że tak powiem postać pojawia się w SA) Magnus i jego uczucia po raz drugi. Mamy naszego czarownika pogrążonego w rozpaczy z powodu straty, jego myśli i próby przetrwania tej kaskady uczuć.
[MUSIC: „Je Vais T'Aimer" instrumental version by Louane]

„ _Aż podkrążą się, aż zamkną nasze oczy  
Aż będą cierpieć, aż umrą nasze ciała  
Aż nasze dusze znajdą się w siódmym niebie  
Aż uwierzymy, że jesteśmy martwi i znów będziemy się kochać  
Będę cię kochać „_

Magnus odstawił kieliszek na parapet, przymykając zmęczone powieki. Zegar wskazywał siódmą wieczór, za oknami powoli zapadał już zmrok i czuć było nadchodzącą noc. Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu przetarł twarz dłońmi chłodnymi od trzymania lodowatego szkła i położył się na swoim niezasłanym od tygodni łóżku. Jego ciało było wyczerpane, bolały go kości, mięśnie i ścięgna, czuł że natychmiast potrzebuje snu. Jednak ten nie nadchodził. Tak właściwie Magnus Bane nie spał już od wielu miesięcy. Jak to możliwe? Sam nie wiedział. Jedyne co utrzymywało go przy życiu to kieliszek i pierwsza niedziela każdego miesiąca. Wiedział doskonale, że jest żałosny, zawsze go ostrzegano że alkohol i magia to najgorszy pomysł z możliwych, miał tego świadomość, jednak tylko to potrafiło uchronić go od bólu.

Podniósł się z pościeli, pstryknął palcami napełniając szkło przezroczystym płynem i wychylił szybko, za jednym razem. Poczuł palenie w gardle i mrowienie płynące przez jego żyły, nabrzmiałe od procentów i doskonale widoczne pod cienką, niemal bezbarwną skórą. Ponownie wyjrzał przez okno, zauważając jakąś Przyziemną idącą z dzieckiem za rękę. Wielka rana w sercu dała o sobie znać, powalając Magnusa na kolana. Ból w postaci drobnych igiełek w całym jego ciele powodował drżenie i łzy płynące coraz szybciej z oczu, wymazując resztki brokatu i czarnej kredki. Był jak w amoku, atak trwał i trwał i kiedy Czarownik myślał, że już dłużej tego nie zniesie, jego mięśnie się rozprężyły i pozwoliły mu skulić się na poplamionym dywanie. Z wysiłkiem zmusił się do wstania, podpierając się na ramie łóżka. Ruszył powoli do kuchni, starając się omijać szkło na podłodze, pozostałe po jego ataku wściekłości z zeszłego tygodnia.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i przypomniał sobie dlaczego nie chciał tutaj wchodzić. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł słodki zapach drzewa sandałowego i pocałunków. Odwrócił się na pięcie i dobiegł do łazienki, szybko pochylając się nad ubikacją i wymiotując gwałtownie. Kiedy skończył, jego głowa pulsowała bólem. Ponowił próbę dotarcia do lodówki.

„Musisz coś zjeść... zjeść, Magnus..."

Niestety, nikt nie pomyślał o zakupach w ostatnim czasie. Właściwie, nikt nie myślał o nich od wielu tygodni, dlatego Bane powinien był przyzwyczaić się do widoku pustych półek i szuflady pełnej butelek wina. Zerknął na kalendarz. Pierwsza niedziela miesiąca wypadała dopiero za dwa tygodnie.

„W takim razie nic się nie stanie... nic..."

Wyjął butelkę trunku i zaczął pić prosto z niej, nie kłopocząc się z kieliszkami. Po chwili ciemność zamknęła w szpony jego umysł i Czarownik osunął się w przyjemną nicość.

Kiedy wróciła mu świadomość, zorientował się że leży w kałuży krwi i wina. Kawałki szkła powbijały się w jego wiotką skórę, raniąc ją i sprawiając Magnusowi przytłumiony ból. Podniósł się z ziemi, sprawdzając godzinę. 3.34 w nocy. Skierował się do łazienki i wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając gorącą wodę, która parzyła jego ciało. Nigdy nie czuł się tak słaby i wyczerpany, jednak zmusił się do wytarcia się i przebrania w jakieś ciuchy, które znalazł w pomieszczeniu. Jeansy i... Pociągnął nosem. Ręce zadrżały w rękawach wyblakłego swetra, pachnącego wanilią oraz...

Zaniósł się cichym szlochem, upadając na lodowato zimne kafelki. Wbijał palce w materiał tak mocno, że poobcierał sobie kostki, plamiąc sweter krwią.

„Na czarnym nie widać, Magnusie"

W takiej pozycji, na kolanach, dostał się z powrotem do swojej sypialni, wpełzł na łóżko i zapadł w niespokojny, pełen koszmarów pół sen.

Był świadomy wszystkiego co się dzieje, tykania zegara, własnego oddechu i demonów czających się w kątach pokoju. Kiedyś ich nie było, Magnus dobrze o tym wiedział. Przekręcił się na brzuch, skopując nogami kołdrę. Poczuł znajome uczucie w żołądku, zwiastujące nadchodzące torsje. Natychmiast powrócił na plecy i krzyknął z bólu. To działo się zdecydowanie zbyt często, noc w noc. To dlatego Czarownik tak bardzo obawiał się zasypiania. Kiedy tracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, ból go paraliżował, nie dawał oddychać, zaciskał się wokół niego jak stalowa obręcz, zabijał go powoli.

Bo Magnus Bane umierał. Umierał po kawałku, od kilku miesięcy bezustannie. Wiedział, że kiedyś to nadejdzie, nawet nieśmiertelni umierają, ale nie spodziewał się że stanie się to w taki sposób...

Bał się, ponieważ w jego snach co rusz pojawiało się jedno imię. Imię, które Magnus kochał i nienawidził tak samo, nienawidził za to, że już nie istniało, nie było przypisane żywej, oddychającej osobie. Magnus nie potrafił zapomnieć, nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, nie docierało do niego nic i nikt.

\- Dlaczego!? - zerwał się nagle z łóżka, jego głos ochrypły i pełen cierpienia – Dlaczego Cię tu nie ma?! Gdzie jesteś kiedy Cię potrzebuję?! Zostawiłeś mnie! Zniknąłeś, zabrałeś ze sobą moje serce, mój oddech, moje całe życie! Wracaj tu natychmiast! - uderzył pięścią w ścianę, zostawiając na beżowej farbie smugę bordowej krwi – Nie miałeś prawa! Obiecałeś, że to na zawsze! Zawsze! - reszta słów zmieszała się z bezsilnym płaczem. Magnus wtulał wychudzoną twarz w materac, klęcząc obok łóżka i uderzając w nie dłońmi. Zaniósł się kaszlem, tak dławiącym, że zgiął się w pół, walcząc o najmniejszy nawet oddech. Krzyczał z bezsilności, z rozpaczy, aż w końcu wyczerpany zamknął powieki i odpłynął.

Nie dał sobie dużo czasu, ocknął się po dwóch godzinach, skrajnie zmęczony, ledwo żywy. Wstał i pstryknął palcami, wyczarowując sobie kieliszek i butelkę wódki. Wychylał porcję za porcją, dopóki szkło nie wysunęło się z jego drżących dłoni i nie upadło na poduszkę leżącą samotnie na podłodze. Za oknem było jeszcze szaro, stąd Czarownik wywnioskował że musi być około 5 nad ranem. Podniósł się z kolan i powlókł się do łazienki. Nie miał lustra, rozbił je dwa tygodnie temu, po ujrzeniu swojego okropnego odbicia. Napił się wody z kranu i przemył swoją twarz, wzdrygając się pod wpływem zimna. Po chwili przeniósł swoje wychudzone ciało na kanapę w salonie i nakrył się kocem. Wpatrzył się w ścianę koloru jasnego turkusu, koloru który tak bardzo przypominał te oczy...

„ _Jestem tu"_

O proszę. Magnus zaczynał mieć halucynacje. Roześmiał się gorzko i zadrwił:

\- Nie ma cię. Nie będzie.

„ _Spójrz, jestem przy tobie. Magnusie"_

Czarownik poczuł gorące łzy na policzkach. „Magnusie". Los robił sobie z niego żarty, jakby Raziel karał go za posiadanie niewłaściwego. Bo Magnus Bane posiadał Jego dziecię, oddał swoje serce i duszę, a teraz wyraźnie płacił za to ogromną cenę.

„ _Proszę, uwierz. Nie zostawiłem cię. Jestem"_

\- Nie jesteś! Nie rozumiesz?! NIE JESTEŚ! Przestań, przestań, przestań! - wplótł palce w swoje włosy i z całej siły pociągnął, żeby ból zagłuszył głos w jego głowie.

„ _Czuwam nad tobą"_

Magnus nie mógł tego znieść. Wstał apatycznie i wyszedł z mieszkania, nawet nie dbając o zakluczenie drzwi. Znalazł się nad brzegiem rzeki i mimo że była wczesna wiosna, zaczął zdejmować sweter i jeansy, pozostając w bokserkach na jeszcze zmarzniętej ziemi. Podszedł do wody i zanurzył się po pas. Przeszedł go ogromny dreszcz, a kiedy wszedł po szyję, zaparło mu dech z zimna. Odchylił głowę i przymknął oczy. Był tak bardzo zmęczony. Zasnąć. Wystarczyło tylko zasnąć...

„ _Nie wolno ci"_

Usłyszał ponownie. Jakby jakiś Anioł Stróż, co jest przecież niemożliwe. Czarownicy to dzieci demonów, przeklęci, opuszczeni przez Boga, po cóż by miał ich chronić?

Uchylił powieki i westchnął, podkurczając stopy i zanurzający się cały, wraz z głową. Zapomniał o nabraniu powietrza, ale płuca paliły znośnie, nie było najgorzej. Wytrzyma.

„ _Magnusie"_

Czarownik wynurzył się i wyszedł na brzeg. „Magnusie". Jedno słowo doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Sięgnął po dwoje ubrania i zarzucił je na siebie, dygocząc cały. Zawrócił na drogę prowadzącą do jego loftu i po chwili już siedział na swoim łóżku, trzęsąc się z zimna. Wyczarował rum z cytryną i miodem i wypił go szybko, aby ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele. Położył się na wznak. Oddałby swoją skołataną duszę tylko po to, aby jeszcze raz usłyszeć swoje imię wypowiedziane w ten konkretny sposób. W sposób w który wymawiała je tylko jedna osoba...

„ _Magnusie..."_

Bane rozpłakał się jak dziecko, chowając twarz w poduszce.

„ _Musisz żyć. Nie możesz umrzeć"_

\- Powiedz, że to ty... Potwierdź... Proszę... Proszę...

„ _Wiesz kim jestem"_

\- Aleksander... - wyszeptał Czarownik zdławionym głosem – Aleksandrze... Błagam... Ja już nie chcę... Nie potrafię...

„ _Oddychaj tak długo jak możesz, wstań, zostaw już to za sobą"_

\- Aleksandrze, ja... Jesteś tylko omamami... halucynacjami... Nie jesteś prawdziwy...

„ _Jestem prawdziwy tak długo, jak długo sobie mnie takiego wyobrażasz"_

Magnus jęknął cicho, zaciskając powieki. Ból był nie do zniesienia, takiego nie czuło się nawet po ataku Wielkiego Demona, kiedy rana była poszarpana i zatruta. Przeżył wiele rzeczy, wiele ran i złamanych serc, ale tego nie potrafił. Wiedział, że nie żyje. Egzystuje. Nic nie miało już sensu, pozostawało gapienie się w ścianę, picie i cierpienie. To tak jakby ktoś cały czas wbijał nóż w serce Czarownika, bez przerwy, raz za razem dźgał mocno i zdecydowanie. Chwile zapomnienia przychodziły tylko przez odrętwienie, kiedy Bane przesadził z procentami i za każdym razem wybudzał się z krótkiej, alkoholowej śpiączki. Zdarzało mu się śnić. Ale były to sny ciemne, tragiczne i pełne bólu.

 _Jego oczy wodziły po twarzy czarownika, zatrzymując się na każdym interesującym szczególe, znanym oczywiście na pamięć. Dłonie ściskały ramię siedzącego w fotelu , a głos wyszeptywał co chwilę „kocham Cię, Magnusie". Magnus nie odezwał się wtedy ani słowem, czekając na coś więcej. Wtedy zjawiał się nagle Wielki Demon i ranił leżącego na łóżku, tak, że ten po chwili umierał._

Tutaj zwykle Magnus Bane się budził, a raczej wyrywał z odrętwienia, krzycząc z przerażenia. Zawsze ten sam sen, a im więcej razy go śnił tym bardziej się bał.

Opadł na plecy, zbawienny chłód pościeli i zapach taniego wina. Zapadł się mocniej w materac, oddychając płytko. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz przespał całą noc, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio jadł, bądź spotkał się z kimkolwiek. Był pusty, wyprany z emocji, przynajmniej tych dobrych. Jeśli kiedykolwiek miał serce, to bezpowrotnie je stracił, wiedział, że w jego piersi krew pompuje zbitka tkanek i żyłek, gorąca i zdolna do pracy, ale bez emocji. To tylko organ, jak inne w Magnusa ciele. Serce utracił wraz ze stratą... tak. To była pierwsza noc, która minęła mu na rozpaczy i dreszczach. Następne zlewały się w jedno, łzy, torsje, drgawki, krzyczenie w nocy tego imienia. Wzywanie go jak w modlitwie, która nie miała nigdy zostać wysłuchana. Następna była wściekłość. To wtedy zrujnował swoje mieszkanie, kalecząc się przy tym i dusząc kurzem oraz własnymi łzami. Kiedy nie zostało już nic, sięgnął po alkohol, zatracił się w odrętwieniu, które ten wywoływał. Był Wysokim Czarownikiem, nie było problemem załatwienie sobie dostatecznie dużego zapasu. Tylko dzięki temu jeszcze w ogóle funkcjonował. Zgodnie z podręcznikami psychologii, teraz Magnus powinien wejść w fazę 'akceptacji', ale to nie było możliwie. Wszystko zaczęło się od początku, zdwojone, podsycone tęsknotą i niewyobrażalną wprost rozpaczą. Im dłużej, tym gorzej Czarownik się czuł. Był już cieniem samego siebie sprzed miesięcy. Oszukiwał się, że nie ma pojęcia ile to trwa. Ale wiedział.

Minęło już 5 miesięcy, 12 dni i 9 godzin od kiedy został sam. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem wciąż żyje, ponieważ jadł kiedy miał dość siły by wyczarować sobie chińszczyznę z budki, co zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko... Jedzenie było męczące. Trwało długo i trzeba było podnosić rękę ze sztućcem do ust, trzeba było żuć i przełykać. To wyczerpywało Magnusa bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Poruszał się między swoim łóżkiem, kanapą, fotelem i łazienką, a okazjonalnie także kuchnią.

Nagle poczuł napływ siły na tyle duży, aby stworzyć portal do miejsca w którym ostatnio był dwa miesiące temu.

Kiedy znalazł się w środku, jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się w spazmach niekontrolowanego bólu. Pierwsze co go uderzyło, to zapach. Drzewo sandałowe, kurz, wanilia i jego jaśminowe potpourri. Doznanie było tak mocne, że Magnus omal nie zwymiotował na idealnie wypastowaną podłogę w holu. Skierował się do pierwszego pomieszczenia, otworzył drzwi i poczuł jak robi mu się słabo. Narzuta w zielone groszki, aksamitne poduszki, koszulka równiutko złożona na brzegu materaca. Bane przypadł do łóżka i wtulił twarz w ubranie, wciągając mocno zapach. To był ten, to była ta koszulka. Nie wypuszczając jej ze zdrętwiałych rąk, wstał z kolan i podszedł do dużej szafy. Ogarnął go paniczny strach, jednak przełamał się i otworzył drzwi mebla. Na widok równo poskładanych swetrów w jednakowych kolorach, wybuchnął głośnym płaczem. To było za dużo. Zaklęciem zatrzasnął szafę i odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Regał z książkami, biurko, łuk... Ponowny ucisk w piersi. Łuk i kołczan zawieszone na haku w reprezentatywnym miejscu na środku ściany. Używane do końca, tak długo, że uchwyt był już wytarty i miejscami odchodził lakier. Na biurku otwarta książka. Ich ulubiona. Pamiętał dokładnie każde słowo, które wtedy czytał.

„ _Demony śpią we mnie snem niespokojnym ja lękam się  
bębnów zbyt głośnych  
Bo mogą zbudzić mój żal i gniew co płynie do mnie z  
przeszłości  
Znów czarny anioł ogarnia mnie sztylet każe mi dobyć  
Odczuwam słabość poddaję się wrogów mych pragnę dziś  
dobić  
Co zrobić z żalem gdy wody brak w studniach  
wyschniętych mą złością..  
Jak ciepły wiatr może mnie nieść gdy sam się niosę  
słabością..  
Cztery żywioły przemiennie tańczą w duszy mojej  
człowieczej lecz nastał czas ognia tego miłości nie  
lękam się więc tych ścieżek...  
Choć czasem wyzbyte jakby z litości ja jestem także  
niosący cierpienia człowiek z krwi oraz kości..." _

Oboje lubili ten wiersz, ale wtedy miał wydźwięk rozpaczy i bólu. Teraz też był jak sztylet w rozpadające się serce Magnusa. Czarownik usłyszał w swojej głowie śpiewne tony zaklęcia nieśmiertelności i czym prędzej opuścił sypialnię. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Wybrał drzwi naprzeciwko. Znalazł się w jasnym pomieszczeniu o cytrynowych ścianach. Pokój był pokojem chłopca, nastolatka dla którego na wieki zatrzymał się czas. Bane spojrzał na zdjęcie stojące na biurku i krzyknął ochryple, nie mogąc dłużej znieść swojej rozpaczy. Na fotografii znajdował się Magnus w brokatowej, złotej marynarce, obok stał jego Anioł również w złocie, z iskrzącymi się, niebieskimi oczami, a między nimi niebiesko-skóry chłopiec w wieku około 6 lat.

Poczuł że zaraz zemdleje, ale zmusił się do wpatrywania w zdjęcia. W ramce obok znajdował się sam chłopczyk, już w wieku w którym pozostał, na zawsze 17 letni, piękny, przystojny. 30 lat temu. W ostatniej ramce była fotografia łamiąca Magnusowi serce. Był na niej niebieskooki Anioł, zesłany mu na zgubę i wieczne potępienie, jego oczy wpatrujące się w kogoś, kogo nie było widać na zdjęciu. Wpatrujące się w Magnusa, który fotografował.

Czarownik powrócił z powrotem do sypialni i położył się na ogromnym łóżku, pokrytym kurzem i pyłem. Cały drżał, już nie wiedział, czy z zimna, czy z płaczu. W głowie brzmiała mu pewna melodia, którą kiedyś usłyszał, a o której nigdy wcześniej sobie nie przypomniał. Aż do teraz.

„ _Dzieli nas przestrzeń,  
dzieli nas czas  
i los niesie nas w różne strony.  
Zabrakło ustom  
zaklęć, by móc  
przeszłości uśpić demony._

 _Znów słońca blask_  
 _to dla mnie cień_  
 _stęsknionych uczuć milczenie_  
 _Ukryłeś się_  
 _wśród nieba gwiazd,_  
 _by zawsze pozostać marzeniem„_

* * *

Przepraszam za ten smutek i rozpacz, ale po prostu to jest moja interpretacja możliwych odczuć i myśli Magnusa. Komentarze mile widziane.


End file.
